Data processing systems include a disk drive assembly comprising a housing having a slot for receiving a magnetic disk and containing electronic apparatus for recording on the disk or reading data recorded on the disk. The assembly includes an external knob which is coupled to, and operates, a magnetic head inside the housing for engaging the disk.
One problem with this arrangement is that the disk does not always seat properly when inserted and may be damaged by the head. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.